The Red Legend Of Slaughtering Grace
by CaptainChu
Summary: Izumi wird mal wieder seelischen Grausamkeiten ausgesetzt und flüchtet in seiner Not zu Katsumi. Pairing:KojixIzumi, IzumixKatsumi.Ein Intermezzo mit Folgen...
1. Koji Kann es nicht lassen

The Red Legend Of Slaughtering Grace  
  
Autoren: CaptainChu & CaribbeanBlue  
  
  
  
Original/Fanfiction: Bronze/Zetsuai  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Koji X Izumi & Izumi X Katsumi  
  
Warnung: !Adult Content!  
  
Absolut nichts für Leser unter 18!!  
  
Die Story enthält sehr graphische   
  
Yaoi - Szenen   
  
(soll bedeuten: sexuelle Handlungen zwischen zwei Männern!)   
  
Seid gewarnt!!  
  
  
  
Kommentar: Diese Story ist sooooo verrückt, das es uns unmöglich ist, sie zu beschreiben. Sie entstand während des Physikunterrichts unseres kleinen Hamsters und wird jetzt der Umstände halber außerhalb des Unterrichts fortgesetzt.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der benutzten Namen aus Zetsuai und Bronze liegen bei Minami Ozaki bzw. deren Verlegern. Gackt gehört uns leider auch nicht und die Rechte an ihm liegen bei ihm selbst bzw. seiner Plattenfirma. Sämtliche Produkte und deren Werbesprüche gehören ebenfalls nicht uns, sondern den Leuten (wer auch immer sie sind) die sich das ausgedacht haben. Auch der "Family Store" gehört nicht uns und wir entschuldigen uns bei der Ladenkette, sollte es sie wirklich geben.  
  
1.Koji kann`s nicht lassen  
  
Koji blickte sich um, doch er konnte nicht sehen, wo er sich befand. Vorsichtig tastete er in der Dunkelheit umher, und mußte feststellen, daß er sich in einem verdammt kleinen Raum oder in einer Kiste befand. Er fing an, mit seiner Gartenkralle an der Decke zu schaben.  
  
Als er den Deckel endlich weggekratzt hatte und hinausblickte schrie er laut auf. Er befand sich auf dem Friedhof von Tokyo und es war Nacht. Koji hörte ein Knacken und fuhr panisch herum.  
  
Ein gutaussehender Mann mit langen, leicht gelockten Haaren trat aus dem Schatten einer Statue. Der fremde Mann blickte auf Koji, warf seine glänzenden, langen Haare in den Nacken und blickte ihn direkt an. Koji war fasziniert. Noch nie hatte er einen Menschen gesehen, der so maskulin und gleichzeitig so weiblich wirkte.  
  
Der Fremde trat näher auf Koji zu, bis sie sich nah gegenüber standen. Sie blickten sich in die Augen, dann beugte sich der Fremde vor. Koji wich einen Schritt zurück doch der fremde Mann zog ihn an sich. Leise wisperte er in Kojis Ohr:  
  
Nimm mich!  
  
Ich- was ??   
  
Kojis Stimme quietschte, wie bei einem pubertierenden Schuljungen.  
  
Nimm mich!  
  
Wiederholte der Fremde und preßte sich fordernd an ihn. Koji rang mit sich selbst. Dieser Fremde machte ihn wahnsinnig. - Es war alles so vertraut.  
  
Kojis Atem wurde heftiger und etwas anderes wurde härter. Er gab dem Drängen des Fremden nach und ließ ihn tun, was er wollte. Koji knöpfte das Hemd des Fremden auf und strich mit seinen Händen über dessen Oberkörper. Auch die Hände des Anderen glitten über seinen Körper. Koji war in Ekstase, doch in Gedanken dachte er nur an Izumi. Der Fremde brachte seinen sinnlichen Mund wieder an Kojis Ohr und flüsterte kaum hörbar:  
  
Ich möchte dein Knabe der Lust sein! Nimm mich, nimm mich ganz!  
  
Koji packte den Kopf des Fremden und packte ihn herrisch. Er wollte diesen Fremden!  
  
Dann fielen sie übereinander her! Sie machten es direkt auf dem Grab und Koji spürte den nassen Rasen an seinem nackten Körper.  
  
Auf einmal kam ein seichter Wind auf und strich sanft über Kojis Körper und Haar. Obwohl es sehr kalt war empfand er diesen Wind als angenehm und kuschelte sich näher an den Fremden.  
  
Auf einmal wußte er, warum er sich mit einem Male so wohl fühlte: Es roch nach Izumi!  
  
Koji stoppte den Takt abrupt und stieß den Fremden von sich. Verwirrt taumelte er auf den nächsten Grabstein zu. Was hatte er nur getan? Er hatte Izumi betrogen, seinen geliebten Izumi!  
  
Weinend klammerte er sich an den Grabstein und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den kalten Stein. Tränen rannen an seinen Wangen hinab und bedeckten seine Lippen. Was hatte er Izumi nur angetan?  
  
Er wußte nicht, wie lange er so da gekniet hatte, nackt und verzweifelt, als er plötzlich eine sanfte Berührung an seiner Schulter spürte. Koji zuckte zusammen und sagte mit weinerlicher Stimme:  
  
Bitte geh jetzt! Ich darf dich nicht noch einmal nehmen! Geh, ich liebe einen anderen!  
  
Doch der Fremde ging nicht, sondern ließ seine Finger sanft durch Kojis Haar gleiten. Kojis Körper zitterte und er wisperte verzweifelt:  
  
Bitte.......laß mich!  
  
Kojis Gesicht lehnte immer noch an dem Grabstein, so das er den Fremden nicht sah. Aber das war auch besser so, denn sonst würde er wohl möglich wieder nachgeben. Koji spürte, wie die Hände es Fremden über seinen nackten Rücken glitten, und nach und nach immer tiefer wanderten. Koji, der nur daran denken konnte, was er Izumi gerade angetan hatte, fing an zu schreien:  
  
Nein! Nicht! Lass mich! Ich will nicht! Bitte lass mich!!!!Bitte nicht!!!!  
  
Koji schlug die Augen auf und blickte sich um. Er befand sich in Izumis und seinem Schlafzimmer und alles sah so aus wie immer. Er merkte, dass er am ganzen Körper zitterte. Sein Hals fühlte sich furchtbar trocken an, als hätte er pausenlos geschrien. Er fühlte eine Hand auf seiner Stirn und merkte erst jetzt, dass er nicht allein im Raum war. Izumi saß neben ihm auf einem Stuhl und blickte ihn besorgt an.  
  
Koji, mein Liebling, was war denn los? Warum hast du so geschrien?   
  
Koji war verwirrt. In seinen Gedanken kreisten alle möglichen Dinge umher, doch er konnte sie nicht richtig fassen. Er zitterte immer noch am ganzen Körper und konnte Izumi nicht in die Augen sehen!  
  
Mit einem Male fiel ihm wieder ein, was passiert war! Er hatte Izumi mit einem Anderen betrogen!  
  
Koji warum zitterst du denn so? Es ist doch total heiß hier! Hattest du einen Alptraum?   
  
Das war die einzig logische Erklärung! Koji hatte Izumi gar nicht betrogen, er hatte alles nur geträumt. Koji fing an zu stottern:  
  
Ich hatte einen..einen furchtbaren Alptraum! Da war dieser....fremde Mann auf dem Friedhof....und ich hab...und ich hab....mit ihm.......geschlafen!!!!! Doch dann mußte ich plötzlich an dich...denken und...und bin dann....weggelaufen, doch....der Fremde...ist mir gefolgt und...und hat mich.....hat mich........   
  
Izumi beugte sich über ihn und küßte ihn zärtlich.  
  
Aber es war ja alles nur ein Traum! Mach dir keine Sorgen mehr  
  
Mit diesen Worten kuschelte sich Izumi an ihn und zog schließlich die Decke weg. Dann blickte er verwirrt auf Kojis Hände, die sich an einer Stelle an seinem Körper befanden, wo sie eigentlich nicht sein sollten. Koji war verwirrt und wußte nicht was er sagen sollte. So fing er an zu stammeln:  
  
* Ich .......äh .......ich  
  
Doch Izumi schnitt ihm das Wort ab:  
  
Von wegen Alptraum! Du hast dich dabei noch selbst befummelt!!! Schämst du dich denn gar nicht? Ich HASSE dich!!!!!   
  
Mit diesen Worten rannte Izumi aus dem Zimmer und ließ einen völlig verwirrten Koji zurück.  
  
Izumi! Warte! Izumi....... Kojis Schrei endete in einem verzweifelten Flüstern. Izumi haßte ihn und er hatte es verdient. Schlimm genug, dass er in seinen Gedanken fremdgegangen war, aber dass er sich selbst Erleichterung verschafft hatte....  
  
Koji verstand sich selbst nicht mehr und brach in Tränen aus. Izumi hatte ihn doch vollkommen befriedigt! Er warf sich auf sein Bett, und weinte noch, als der Tag schon längst vorüber war. Izumi würde nie mehr zu ihm zurückkommen, um seine ihn verzehrende Lust zu stillen...  
  
AN: Da Blue gerade in der Schule im Unterricht schmoren muß, ergreife ich mal an dieser Stelle das Wort.  
  
Also wenn ihr denkt das erste Kapitel war ein einziges Klischee (Koji allzeit bereit und Izumi das Lämmlein, das verletzt wird) , dann stimme ich euch voll und ganz zu. Wir brauchen nun mal eine Basis für unser Comedy-Drama; seht das erste Kapitel einfach als eine Art Prolog.  
  
Im zweiten Kapitel wird die Post abgehen!! Katsumi hat seinen großen Auftritt und wird bei einem lukrativen "Nebenjob" ertappt!  
  
Seid lieb und REVIEWED  
  
Capt`n Chu 


	2. Katsumis Mülltonne

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an den benutzten Namen aus Zetsuai und Bronze liegen bei Minami Ozaki bzw. deren Verlegern. Gackt gehört uns leider auch nicht und die Rechte an ihm liegen bei ihm selbst bzw. seiner Plattenfirma. Sämtliche Produkte und deren Werbesprüche gehören ebenfalls nicht uns, sondern den Leuten (wer auch immer sie sind) die sich das ausgedacht haben. Auch der "Family Store" gehört nicht uns und wir entschuldigen uns bei der Ladenkette, sollte es sie wirklich geben.  
  
AN: Es gibt nicht viel zu sagen außer: Lasst es auf euch wirken!  
  
2.Katsumis Mülltonne  
  
Izumi rannte durch die Straßen von Tokyo und wußte nicht wohin, doch er konnte nicht zurück! Nie wieder! Koji hatte ihn zu sehr verletzt! Er hatte eine weitere Narbe auf seiner Seele hinterlassen. Tränen rannen über seine Wangen, er wischte sie fort und blinzelte. Izumi sah, dass er vor Katsumis Haus stand. Wie zufällig hatte er den Weg dorthin gefunden.  
  
Sollte er hineingehen? Izumi zögerte, entschied sich dann aber doch dafür, denn auf der Straße konnte er schlecht bleiben. Er klingelte und wartete. Eine Ewigkeit passierte nichts und Izumi klingelte erneut. Wieder nichts. Er wandte sich schon zum gehen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Katsumi stand schwer atmend und mit gerötetem Gesicht vor ihm seine Lenden nur mit einem umgewickelten Hemd bedeckt.  
  
Ah Izumi! Äh.....was machst du hier? bei diesen Worten fuhr er sich nervös durchs Haar und strich sich eine feuchte Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Katsumi störe ich? fragte Izumi.  
  
Äh.....na ja......nein überhaupt nicht! Du störst nie Izumi! bei diesen Worten wurde Katsumi etwas rot im Gesicht und fing an zu grinsen. In diesem Moment stürmte ein nackter Mann mit einer Nippon-Drugstore-Tüte aus dem Kopf an ihnen vorbei. Izumi schaute ihm fassungslos nach und suchte nach Worten.  
  
Wer......was.....?? Du Schwein! Izumi wich zurück aber Katsumi faßte ihn am Arm.  
  
Reg dich doch nicht so auf! Das war doch nur ein Kunde!   
  
Er war was? quietschte Izumi und glotzte Katsumi ungläubig an.  
  
Hab ich doch schon gesagt Izumi! Das war NUR ein Kunde....da ist nichts zwischen ihm und mir. Er gibt mir Geld und ich gebe ihm, nach was sein geschundener Körper verlangt...und am Ende sind wir beide glücklich, zumindest für eine kurze Zeit.....Aber Izumi wußtest du etwa nichts davon? Hat Koji dir nie davon erzählt? Siehst du nicht den "Grünen Punkt" an meiner Mülltonne, der meine Neigungen offenbart?  
  
(*lol* das ist eine Anspielung auf Lynn Flewellings Schattengilde. Die Bordelle haben in ihren Büchern farbige Laternen, die die Neigung der Prostituierten anzeigen)  
  
Komm herein, und wir reden über alles...komm! Du siehst ja völlig fertig aus! Ich mache uns Schrimps und du erzählst mir was vorgefallen ist.   
  
Katsumi zog Izumi, der fasziniert den grünen Punkt an der Mülltonne anschaute, Richtung Haus.  
  
Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer und Izumi sog zischend die Luft ein. Überall hingen Bilder von Katsumi und einigen Kunden, die sich fleischlichen Genüssen hingaben. Unter ihnen war auch ein Bild von Koji. Izumi konnte das heiße Leuchten welches Koji empfunden haben mußte, förmlich spüren.  
  
Katsumi was sind das für Bilder? Was soll das alles? Izumis Stimme schwankte in Rage. Was ist das da?? Izumi ging mit großen Schritten auf das Bild zu, dass Koji und seinen Manager in einem heißen Sexakt zeigte. Je näher er dem Bild kam, desto bewußter wurde er sich Kojis Blickes, der lüstern auf Katsumis bestes Stück gerichtet war. Das war in diesem Bild ziemlich zentriert und mit einem roten Herzchen eingerahmt über dem in ordentlichster Schönschrift "Mein Liebling" stand. Katsumi stellte sich neben Izumi und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter.  
  
Ist ER nicht schön? Gefällt er dir? Katsumi ließ seine Hand Izumis Rücken hinab wandern, ergriff mit der anderen nach Izumis Hand und legte sich diese auf "Seinen Liebling".  
  
Komm Izumi ich zeige ihn dir!   
  
Izumi fuhr entsetzt zurück.  
  
Katsumi, du weißt doch genau, dass Koji der Einzige für mich ist! Katsumi schaute ihn schmachtend an, so das Izumi unsicher wurde.  
  
Schau mich doch nicht so an! Ich.....ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe.....  
  
Aber Izumi ging nicht, er blieb standhaft. Katsumi drückte sich von hinten an ihn.  
  
Dein Freund hier sagt mir, dass du noch bleiben willst stellte er fest und strich dabei über Izumis süßeste Stelle. Izumi stand nur da, unfähig sich zu rühren, während eine nie gekannte Verzückung sich seiner bemächtigte. Er spürte Katsumis schlanken Körper an seinem, der so zart war, noch zarter als sein eigener. Zum ersten Mal spürte er das, was Koji immer bei ihm empfunden hatte. Er drehte sich um und strich sanft über Katsumis warmen weichen Bauch. Katsumis nackter Körper pochte vor Verlangen und Izumi merkte, das er jetzt bereit war. Izumi brachte seine Lippen dicht an Katsumis Ohr und wisperte:  
  
Sei nicht der Erste, sei der Beste! Katsumi war aber zu lange Profi in seinem Geschäft, um sich jetzt hinzugeben. Er küßte Izumi zärtlich und schob ihn dann sanft von sich.  
  
Warte hier einen Moment ich bin sofort zurück mit diesen Worten verschwand Katsumi hinter einer Tür.   
  
Izumi war verwirrt. Was sollte er nun tun? Auf der einen Seite wollte er Koji nicht betrügen, doch er konnte sich Katsumis Charme einfach nicht widersetzen. Katsumi war einfach zu zart, zu süß und zu niedlich. Nein er konnte nicht widerstehen. Wieder ließ er seinen Blick durch Katsumis "Galerie" streifen, betrachtete jedes Bild ganz genau und stellte überrascht fest, das ihm die Bilder gefielen.  
  
So verging die Zeit und schließlich öffnete sich die Tür und Katsumi steckte seinen Kopf aus der Türspalte.  
  
Izumi-Liebling, schön das du gewartet hast. Komm herein!   
  
Mit diesen Worten zog Katsumi die Tür wieder zu und ließ einen verwirrten Izumi zurück. Dieser überlegte einen Moment was er tun sollte, und öffnete dann die Tür.  
  
Izumi wußte nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber das sicher nicht: Vor ihm lag ein großes Schlafzimmer. Der Boden war über und über mit roten Rosen bedeckt. Hunderte von kleinen Kerzen brannten überall im Zimmer und schafften eine romantische Atmosphäre. Untermalt wurde das alles von klassischer Musik. Izumis Blick auf einen der Nachttische und erblickte darauf eine Vielzahl von Ölen und Cremes. Doch dann heftete sich sein Blick auf Katsumi. Dieser saß halb liegend in bronzene Seidenbettwäsche eingewickelt auf dem Bett, blickte ihn sanft an, und machte ihm ein Zeichen, näher zu kommen.  
  
Zögernd schritt Izumi auf das Bett zu. Hatte Katsumi schon immer so sinnliche Lippen gehabt? Er wollte ich berühren, er wollte diese weichen Lippen berühren.  
  
Izumi berührte mit einem Finger Katsumis Mund, der sanft nachgab und sich zu einem Lächeln spannte. Seine Hand fuhr durch Katsumis weiches, helles Haar und er beugte sich vor, um ihn darauf zu küssen. Sein Gewicht drückte Katsumi auf die Matratze. Katsumi lag nur da und ließ sich von Izumi berühren. Izumi war entzückt von diesem Körper. Er rollte Katsumi aus der Bettdecke, so dass dieser auf dem Bauch lag und setzte sich rittlings auf ihn.  
  
Katsumi spürte Izumis heißen Atem in seinem Nacken und spürte, wie dessen Hände über seinen Rücken fuhren, Izumi bedeckte den zarten Körper unter sich mit sanften Küssen. Er wurde fordernder, intensiver. Aber Katsumi wollte den Augenblick der vollkommenen Loslösung bis an den Rand seines Lustempfindens hinauszögern. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und blickte tief in Izumis rehbraune Augen, die nun von Lust verschleiert waren. Katsumi wand sich, schlang die fragilen Arme um Izumi und knabberte an dessen Ohr. Izumi spürte, wie Katsumi in sein Ohr blies und dann hörte er dessen Stimme die vor Verlangen heiser war:  
  
Schlaf mit mir!   
  
Izumi wollte Katsumi, wollte ihn mit ganzer Seele, doch was war mit Koji? Koji liebte ihn abgöttisch, dass wußte er, doch Koji hatte Frauen nebenher, mit denen er schlief, doch Izumi wußte, dass diese ihm nichts bedeuteten. Warum konnte er Izumi nicht auch etwas Spaß haben? doch Izumi wußte, dass es diesmal anders war. Irgendwie intensiver, besser als mit Koji für den Izumi ja nie wirkliche Liebe empfunden hatte. Doch diesmal spürte er wirkliches Verlangen in sich aufkeimen. Er begehrte Katsumi, er begehrte seinen Körper und er würde ihn nehmen und zwar jetzt gleich, um endlich das spüren zu können was ihm bei Koji immer verwehrt gewesen war...  
  
Die Lust benebelte Izumis Verstand, alles wankte. Er starrte auf Katsumis Brust, auf die Kurve seines Schlüsselbeins. Eine Stimme erklang, eine weiche, angenehme Stimme. Es dauerte, bis er erkannte, dass Katsumi zu ihm sprach:  
  
Hast du was dabei? Mein Vorrat ist erschöpft   
  
Zum Teufel damit, dachte er. Izumi packte Katsumi, drehte ihn auf den Bauch und setzte sich schwer auf ihn.  
  
Hast du jetzt was dabei oder nicht? fragte Katsumi ängstlich.  
  
Izumi antwortete nicht, Verlangen hatte Besitz von ihm ergriffen. Er schob Katsumis schlanke Beine grob auseinander und dieser schrie auf.  
  
Nicht!!   
  
Er wand sich los und sprang vom Bett. Izumi kam langsam in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
  
Also wirklich Izumi! Beherrsch dich ein wenig! Ich habe immer nur geschützten Verkehr!   
  
Entschuldige... krächzte Izumi, er wußte gar nicht, was er getan hatte. In den letzten Sekunden war alles so schnell gegangen.  
  
Katsumi? Was...was war los? Was habe ich getan? Es tut mir Leid, wirklich!   
  
Ist ja nichts passiert! Langsam gewöhne ich mich an sowas...das kommt öfter vor. Lass uns einfach weitermachen. Hast du denn nun Kondome dabei?   
  
Äh...nun...nein ich hab keine. Koji hat sich...immer darum gekümmert   
  
* Dann geh doch eben welche kaufen! Schräg gegenüber ist ein Family-Store. Wenn du willst, komme ich mit! 


	3. Gackt in da house

@Leya: Keine Sorge! Die Story geht definitiv weiter. Blue und ich haben noch jede Menge neuer Kapitel geschrieben (müssen nur noch abgetippt werden, sind nur nie dazu gekommen). Und du erinnerst dich richtig, wir haben diese Fanfic auch bei Yaoi.de veröffentlicht. Ich glaube unser Hörspiel geistert da auch noch in niedergeschriebener Form herum.....  
  
3.Gackt in da house!  
  
Hand in Hand betraten sie das Geschäft und steuerten zielstrebig auf die Ecke mit den Deos, Rasierern und Kondomen zu.  
  
Nehmen wir eine hunderter Packung? fragte Izumi mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.  
  
Katsumi warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu und antwortete dann:  
  
Nicht die Menge zählt sondern der Geschmack!   
  
Ja stimmt, du hast vollkommen recht mein Süßer! Lass uns das Zehner Pack mit den sexy rosa Kondomen nehmen...du weißt schon...die Aalglatten mit Erdbeergeschmack!   
  
Beide griffen gleichzeitig nach der Packung, lächelten einander zu und schlenderten zur Kasse.  
  
Vor ihnen stand eine wunderschöne Frau mit langen, dunklen Haaren und legte ebenfalls ein Zehner Pack aalglatt, mit Erdbeergeschmack für mittel bis groß, allerdings extra reißfest und mit wohlfühl-Noppen auf das Band. Izumi stieß Katsumi kichernd in die Seite und sagte:  
  
"Das sich eine Frau um sowas kümmert, find ich gut...  
  
Dieser nickte und prustete:  
  
Extra reißfest!   
  
Die Frau drehte sich um und sofort verstummte Katsumi. Die schöne Frau trug ein hochgeschlossenes schwarzes Top und eine enganliegende schwarze Lackhose. Katsumi stand immer noch da und glotzte.  
  
Was...was ist?   
  
Izumi war verwirrt und folgte Katsumi-Chans Blick, der auf der Hose der Frau haftete. Izumi fing an zu krächzen:  
  
... Ist das nicht...ist das nicht Gackt?! Der berühmte Sänger?   
  
Iz  
  
umis Augen weiteten sich. Vorsichtig trat er näher und fragte stockend:  
  
Gakuto-Sama sind sie es wirklich?! Ich liebe ihre Musik....kann ich ein Autogramm haben?   
  
Doch Gackt schob Izumi einfach zur Seite und umarmte Katsumi.  
  
Katsumi-Liebling das ich dich noch einmal wiedersehe...du bist ja noch viel niedlicher geworden!   
  
Izumi war nun vollends verwirrt.  
  
Ihr kennt euch?   
  
Wir waren zwei Jahre zusammen!   
  
Gackt kniff Katsumi in den Po, beugte sich vor und flüsterte:  
  
Was für einen herrlich festen Po du gekriegt hast....viel trainiert?   
  
Katsumi schob ihn von sich und flüchtete zu Izumi  
  
Darf ich vorstellen...Izumi!   
  
Oh dann hast du wohl Ersatz gefunden. Wie lange seit ihr schon zusammen?  
  
Izumi wollte etwas sagen, aber Katsumi zog ihn zu sich hinab und presste dessen Lippen auf die seinen. Im ersten Moment war Izumi so überrascht, dass er sich nicht mehr rühren konnte, doch als ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, wo sie sich befanden, wollte er Katsumi von sich stoßen. Doch dann spürte er Katsumis zarte Händchen auf seinem Po und vergaß alles um sich herum. Izumi spürte wie Katsumis Zunge sich sanft einen Weg in seinen Mund bahnte. Katsumis Zunge stoppte kurz vor Izumis Lippen und Izumi öffnete diese. Izumi wurde taumelig. Er spürte wie sein Geschlecht gegen die Hose drückte.  
  
Legen sie bitte ihre Waren auf das Band!   
  
Die Kassiererin holte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Izumi legte schnell das Päckchen mit den Kondomen auf das Band. ihm war nur allzu deutlich bewusst, dass Katsumis Arm immer noch seine Hüfte umschlungen hielt und er bemerkte, wie die Kassiererin ihnen missbilligende Blicke zuwarf. Um alles noch schlimmer zu machen ließ Katsumi nun seine Hand sanft über seine Lenden streichen und Izumis Erregung zeichnete sich nun sehr deutlich von seiner Hose ab. Izumi ertappte sich dabei, wie er ein leises Stöhnen von sich gab.  
  
Die Verkäuferin starrte die beiden fassungslos an und sagte schließlich mit verwirrter Stimme:  
  
Äh....670 Yen bitte!   
  
Oh....ja natürlich antwortete Izumi verwirrt und löste sich leicht aus Katsumis zärtlicher Umarmung. Unter Katsumis liebevollem Blick durchsuchte Izumi seine Jackentaschen nach Geld, doch er konnte nichts finden...wo hatte er es nur hingesteckt? Er blickte Katsumi verzweifelt an und dieser deutete auf Izumis Hosentasche.  
  
Ich glaube, du hast es dahin getan, mein Engelchen.   
  
Bei diesen Worten lächelte er Izumi süß an und Izumi versuchte, seine Hand in seine Hosentasche zu stecken, doch es ging nicht, er war einfach zu hart!  
  
Izumi warf Katsumi wieder panikerfüllte Blicke zu.  
  
Was ist?   
  
Ich ....ich krieg es nicht raus... flüsterte Izumi gequält.  
  
Dreh dich mal zu mir, ich helfe dir!   
  
Ohne auf Izumis Protest zu achten ließ Katsumi eine schmale Hand in Izumis Hosentasche gleiten. Izumi spürte, wie Katsumi seine Hand bewegte und nach dem Geld tastete. Dann aber rieb er an Izumis Männlichkeit. Die Verkäuferin starrte auf die beiden Jungen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da sah. Der eine Junge hatte verdächtig lange seine Hand in der Hosentasche des anderen.  
  
Izumi verkniff sich ein weiteres Stöhnen. Nach viel zu kurzer Zeit zog Katsumi seine Hand wieder aus Izumis Tasche. Diesmal konnte Izumi ein gequältes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Katsumi zog ihn zärtlich an sich und küsste ihn, dann sagte er:  
  
Wir machen gleich da weiter, wo wir aufgehört haben.   
  
Diese Worte untermalte er mit seinem süßesten Lächeln.  
  
Es dauert ja nicht mehr lange, bis wir zu Hause sind.   
  
Aber ich würde am liebsten jetzt schon weitermachen... antwortete Izumi.  
  
Ja ich weiß mein süßes Engelchen, ich weiß, übe dich noch etwas in Geduld.   
  
Mit diesen Worten legte Katsumi das Geld aus Izumis Tasche auf das Fließband. Er schenkte der Kassiererin ein Herzensbrecherlächeln und diese blickte ihn verwirrt an und wurde rot.  
  
Die Kondome! sagte Katsumi. Das Geld ist passend, bis bald   
  
Mit diesen Worten zog er den verwirrten Izumi mit sich und sie verließen das Geschäft.  
  
AN: ARRGGHHHH!!! Das nächste Kapitel wird soooooooo schlimm!!  
  
Hehe.....lasst euch überraschen! 


End file.
